In recent years, IC cards have been broadly utilized as electronic settlement cards, commuter tickets, event tickets, and credit cards, etc. Recently, coupled with the increase in ever more miniaturized technology, IC cards having comparatively large capacity storage space are being made. It is then possible for this kind of card to be used as a multi-application card so that a single card is compatible with a plurality of applications by storing a plurality of card applications executing card services.
There are two communication schemes for such IC cards, contact communication where contact is made with the reader/writer at electrical contact points of the IC card and recording information is read out, and non-contact communication where information is exchanged by wireless communication where physical contact with a reader/writer is not necessary. In recent years, IC cards (combination cards) capable of being used for both contact communication and non-contact communication have been mounted on mobile terminal apparatus, with these mobile terminals being used as electronic wallets or in place of commuter passes.
Mobile terminal apparatus capable of rapidly and easily selecting target card functions from mounted multimedia cards are disclosed in the following Patent Document 1. Users using the apparatus display card functions of the multi-application card on a display screen of the mobile terminal as a list, and register new applications from this list and applications (priority applications) associated with the new applications for storage in the multi-application card. For example, when a commuter ticket function is registered as a parent application and an electronic money manager function is registered as a priority application, the mobile terminal is held out to the automatic ticket gate, and when it is wished to enter within the station using the commuter ticket function of the multi-application card, an application selection screen is displayed at the display screen of the mobile terminal with the display order of the electronic money function of the priority application set at the highest order.
Further, when the user uses an application function for the multi-application card, this position is detected by a current position detection section such as a GPS receiver etc. for the mobile terminal and the relationship between the used application function and the used position is stored in the mobile terminal. When the vicinity of this position is then arrived at again, an application selection screen where the display order of the application function corresponding to this position is set to the highest order is displayed at the display screen of the mobile terminal.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-76958